The Dark Flower
by Hotaruhara
Summary: A 15-year-old girl just got the surprise of her life: she and her twin were actually descendants of a deathgod. She was then sent to training with a senior reaper. But what if her 'trainer' turns out to be our beloved funeral director? Rated T to be safe.


The Dark Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and I have no intentions to take it away from Toboso Yana.

Chapter One  
A Change In Life  
Status: Apprentice

I woke up to find myself in a room alien to me. It was covered in a dull shade of gray – if not black – in every corner. This place was somehow similar to my bedroom, although it really wasn't. People said I'm very adept, and so I was. I made up a rough mental schedule and leaped from the bed.

I tried to recall what just happened to me yesterday.

– Flashback –

"Oh, Me~llie~" My father's voice rang throughout our little house located in an alley.

I paused from reading my occult-related book and looked up a little until my father was visible from the corner of my eye. My twin sister, Melanie, stopped observing the apple-cinnamon pies that were baking in the oven and stuck her head out of the kitchen door a little to look at my father.

My little sister Melinda showed up from behind the front door, holding gardening scissors. She skipped to my father, who was sitting on a couch and asked, "Daddy, who are you calling?"

"Why, all three of you, of course," He said. "Come on over, Melanie. You can worry about the pastries later. That's my good girl... You see, I have something very interesting to tell all of you."

Interesting, eh? That's a laugh. Father barely cares about anything. Why would he care so much about telling us something which he calls 'interesting' right now? Nevertheless, I moved over from my side of the seat until I'm next to him. Melinda sat on his lap while Melanie stood behind us.

He sighed deeply. "Look, I'm going to tell you a very interesting tale. Just... don't interrupt while I do the storytelling, especially you, Melinda. Understand? Good. It all started when a man met a woman. She was a very lovely woman, and the man fell for her. Not long after they met..."

'They decided to get married,' I yawned, very bored. 'A plain old love story, I should've known. Father has no idea whatsoever on how to differentiate between commonplace and interesting.'

"They decided to get married. One year later, two baby girls were born. Their features were completely different from both their father and their mother, such as their eye and hair colours. Though a bit surprised, the father and mother decided on keeping the babies instead of abandoning them."

'Babies whose characteristics aren't related to their parents?' I thought. 'Weird.'

"When the twin girls reached four years old, one of them wanted a younger sibling from their parents. So the parents caved in to their little girl's request and gave birth to another baby girl. This time, the baby has features similar to her parents. The father and mother were very happy."

'Ah... the story gets boring again,' I groaned and looked at Melinda. She was listening intently to the tale. Meanwhile, Melanie looked like she was ready to run into the kitchen anytime.

"Sadly, the mother was engaged in an accident a few days after the littlest child was born. The father quickly brought her to the nearest hospital. Alas, she lost too much blood. The doctor said she will die after two days. The father didn't tell his children about it, so they never knew."

'That's stupid,' I shifted in my seat. 'I'd rather read Macbeth than listen to this.'

"In those two days, the father stayed with the mother in the hospital. During his stay, the mother told him something that surprised him. It turned out that the mother was an unearthly being. She wasn't human at all, though it didn't explain why the twins were unlike their parents."

'Ah, now that is interesting.' I stroked my chin. 'I wonder what's next.'

"The mother turned out to be a being called 'shinigami', otherwise known as deathgods. The father was unbelieving at first, but he gradually accepted the fact that his wife and his two daughters were actually beings that are destined to reap the souls of people who are going to die."

'So father really knows what 'interesting' means after all...' I mused. He didn't need to tell me what deathgods are, though. I knew already. I had lots of books concerning the unearthly. Melanie now looked fairly interested as well. Melinda was squealing – she was really excited.

"Before the mother died, she made her husband promise to tell his children about this. And so the man promised his wife, although he wasn't certain when he will do it." My father paused before continuing. "A few days ago, this man in the story decided to tell his daughters before the twins' birthday."

Father's last sentence was like a trigger to the gun of my mind. Today is... October 30th. It's only a day before my birthday, also Melanie's birthday since we're twins. If this story is true, then...

"Looks like Melantha already caught up," Father smiled. "You smart girl."

"Hold on, let me make this clear," I said in bewilderment. "You're saying that Melanie and I are... are deathgods, aka reapers? You better not be making this whole tale up, father."

"I'm not making anything up, Mellie." He said grimly. "After 11 years I have finally made up my mind to tell all of you your mother's true nature, a shinigami. But so are you, Melantha and Melanie Raphaelis. You are the successors of Claudia Raphaelis, the shinigami who reaped over 100 souls of London."

"That many souls!" Melanie jumped in horror. "Is our mother a murderer?"

"She's no murderer, she's a reaper. She reaps people, not kill them." I explained.

"Ah, you are very clever, Melantha." My father said with a smile. "For once, I am glad you're a fan of the supernatural and the occult. Your knowledge will help you in your training onwards-"

"Say what? Training?" I interrupted him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Father added with a blissful face. Melinda was now even more interested than before, and that creeped me out. "When young deathgods turn 15, they're sent to training with a senior reaper until they are capable enough of reaping souls on their own. You and Melanie..."

"Will be 15 tomorrow." Melanie continued. "Did mother tell you all these things?"

Father nodded affirmatively. "And she told me of a few deathgods that live nearby. I have made plans with them regarding your training. As a matter of fact, I'm going to introduce you to them right now. My little Melinda, would you rather come with me or stay at home? It's your choice."

"I'll stay," Melinda said firmly. "I'll guard it from bad guys with my scissors!"

My little sister had developed some kind of 'bond' toward our large gardening scissors. Yesterday, she painted it with her favourite colour – chrome. I had no idea what got into her mind.

"That's my little girl." My father praised her and grabbed his coat from a nearby hanger. "Come on, my twin girls. We'll first go to where Melanie's trainer lives. We'll meet Melantha's later."

"So you're saying that we'll be trained separately?" I said with a frown.

"Precisely," Father nodded as he turned the doorknob. The front door swung open with a slight creak. "Come along, now. The clothes you're wearing are already appropriate for going out, so you don't really need to change them anymore. Furthermore, we mustn't waste time. The sky will soon be dark."

"Just a minute, father." Melanie called. "I need to get the pies out of the oven. I won't be long, though. Go ahead and wait for me outside. Melinda, you can eat the pies." I heard my little sister's squeal as I walked outside to where father was waiting. As we wait, we decided to have a little chat.

I rubbed my hands together. Autumn sure is chilly. "So, who will my trainer be?"

Father coughed a little. "Don't be so impatient, dear. Sooner or later you'll meet him."

I had a horrified look on my face. "My trainer is a guy? I can't live with a man!"

"Don't worry, Mellie. He won't do you any harm, though he can be a little unnerving."

"So I'm going to be the apprentice of some frightening shinigami?" I shivered at the thought. "I don't really mind if my trainer is a man, but having a scary teacher doesn't sound appealing to me."

"No, you're getting it wrong! He just... had a wicked sense of humour, that's all." My father laughed uneasily, then muttered. "He also sleeps in a coffin, keeps organs in a jar, and he..."

"He WHAT?" I yelled. "He sleeps in a coffin and keeps organs in a jar! What else? Talks to corpses? I don't want to live with a guy like that – it's creepy! Are you sending me to a mortician?"

"Whoa, calm down, Melantha." I heard Melanie say. She was already standing next to me. "I think being sent to morticians isn't something bad. You can learn new things from them."

"Such as the wonderful anatomy of human bodies," I muttered under my breath. "Joy."

"Joy indeed." My father said with a blank face. "Prepare yourself for an hour's walk, now. Melanie's trainer's office is located in the inner parts of London, so it's actually quite far. The place where Melantha's trainer lives is actually nearer to us, but considering the payment he might ask..."

That caught my attention. "He asks for payments? What kind of payments?"

"I'll tell you later. We'd best be going now. It's nearly dark, so we have to hurry."

"What's wrong with it getting a little late?" I asked. "Hurrying things up like this... this isn't like you. Exactly what is it about night time that bothers you so much? Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Melantha, don't be rude to our father!" Melanie reprimanded me.

"It's alright, Melanie." Father stated calmly. "I'm just afraid we won't find your trainer after the sun goes down. You see, your trainer mostly works at night while Melantha's trainer is often idle."

"Glad to know." I said sharply. "I wouldn't like working late. I can read books to my heart's content. Though my trainer will be frightening, at least I won't be getting night jobs like someone."

"Hey!" Melanie snapped at me. "Get off my back, will you?"

"Girls, please, don't fight! At least not now," My father said desperately. "We must get going, or else we'll arrive there very late. You don't want to be late on your first day of training."

"If you're that worried, then take me to my trainer first." I said. "He lives near here, right? Melanie's trainer... you can visit him tomorrow, considering that it's probably 6 o'clock already."

My father flipped his old pocketwatch open. "You are right. It'll probably be best for us if we go visit Melantha's trainer's place right now. You wouldn't mind, will you, Melanie?"

"No, I won't. In fact, I'm interested in seeing my twin's trainer." She said calmly.

I scoffed. "You just had to get into my personal stuff, don't you? Like peeking into my jour-"

"ANYWAYS," Melanie interrupted nonchalantly. "We should really go now."

"Yes, come on." My father agreed. He walked down the alley, Melanie and I behind him. Father made a sharp turn at one point and we followed him. I noticed that the gangway we were walking through was very quiet indeed. It was almost unnoticeable, seeing as there weren't many signs of life in there.

Finally, we stopped in front of a door covered with cobwebs. There was a signboard on top of the door. The letters were as clear as day. "Undertaker?" I read out. "So he really is a mortician."

"I never knew that the man who helped burying your grandparents was a shinigami," Father opened the wooden door. "That is, until your mother told me who he really is. It's a little surprising."

Melanie took the liberty of shouting into the dark hallway before us. "Hello~ Mister Undertaker, are you in here somewhere?" No answer. "Hello? Mister Undertaker, are you asleep?"

"I'm quite sure he isn't; he just doesn't answer your calls." Father shrugged.

"I suppose we have to go further inside." I suggested. We all agreed and stepped into the corridor. The place had a slightly uncomfortable aura of the dead. Looking at the morbid ornaments (coffins, crosses, etc.) my stomach lurched. I had a vivid imagination which mostly plays when I didn't want it to.

Once we were inside a room filled with coffins, bookshelves, various jars, urns and candles, I called, "Are you there, Mister Undertaker?" No answer, yet. I suppose I had to be patient.

Then an eerie laugh filled the whole room. Melanie was shivering and father was sweating nervously. I was a little unnerved, but I suppressed my fear and called out, "Mister Undertaker?"

There was more frightening laughter. Suddenly, a black coffin near us opened slowly, revealing a man with gray bangs covering his eyes in it. Melanie yelped and hugged me. Father was shaking terribly. I was too shocked, I couldn't speak. This man, my future trainer... this is the Undertaker?

He laughed a little more. "Wel~come, my dear guests~" The man said, then faced my father. "And, oh~ it's Mr. Raphaelis. One of them is the promised daughter, I suppose. So~ which one is she?"

"Ah... It's this one," My father shoved me in front of him, obviously regaining his wits. He wiped the drops of sweat rolling down his face. "Gosh, Undertaker, you scared us back there."

"I did?" The Undertaker mused. He stepped out of the coffin and closed the lid with a grin. "I'm ve~ry sorry about that. Why don't you take a seat, hum~? I'll go make tea. Be back in a jiffy."

I looked around. Sit where? On the coffins? After thinking about it, I decided to take a seat anyway. Melanie and father soon followed and sat on a grey coffin. I sat on a black one. Undertaker returned with four beakers filled with some sort of pale, brownish liquid... which I concluded was tea.

"It's Rose Pouchong tea – top quality I assure you." He said with a grin while distributing the beakers to us. "Feel free not to consume if you're not comfortable drinking from beakers, tee hee~"

I ignored my future-trainer's disturbing grin and proceeded in swallowing the tea. "Roses..." was the first word that came into my mind when the flavour hit my tongue. My suspicion disappeared completely and I kept drinking the rose-scented tea, thoroughly enjoying it. I finished it in seconds.

"Well, well~ seems like the little reaper here likes it," The Undertaker grinned, suddenly sitting next to me already. "Guess what, live with me and I'll make you this yummy tea e~veryday." I turned away from him. He didn't seem angry though. "Tell me, young reaper~ by what name must I call you?"

"Melantha." I said shortly. I had no intentions on being engaged in a weird conversation with a man that I barely know. Heck, I've just met him minutes ago. I observed him. He had a black, high-necked, double-breasted robe and a black sash that went over his left shoulder and was tied on his waist.

But the thing that tickled me was his top hat. It was black with an end that trailed down to his feet. You rarely see hats like that here. I would've laughed if he wasn't so unnerving.

"I see~ you're a dark flower of melancholy." He said with a smirk. "Nice name."

My father cleared his throat. "Well, it's dark now, so I suppose Melanie and I should go home. Thank you for the time, Undertaker. I leave my daughter Melantha in your hands." He got up casually and beckoned my twin sister to follow him. They walked towards the front door and stepped out.

"Sure, sure~" The Undertaker sent them off with a smile. "Oh, and before you go~ I suggest you not to leave your house with a girl who hasn't even reached 12 yet. So long now, Mr. Raphaelis~"

My father closed the door behind him. I suddenly felt eased at my father's departure, though I wasn't sure why. The Undertaker scooted over to the grey coffin father and Melanie sat on and picked the beakers up, shaking his head while still bearing his grin. "My, they didn't even try a sip of tea~"

I secretly laughed at their stupidity. It wasn't everyday that we could drink that sort of exquisite tea. And, like the Undertaker said, it was of top quality. How foolish of those two...

"Hey, Melantha~" The Undertaker tapped my shoulder, surprising me. "Want this~?" He asked while holding a beaker full of Rose Pouchong tea in front of my face. I nodded and took it from him, downing every drop of the pale, brownish liquid, savouring the smell of roses rising from the beaker.

The Undertaker gulped down all the tea left from my father's untouched beaker, then grabbed an urn from the top of a shelf behind his messy desk. He lifted the lid, showing some bone-shaped biscuits in it. He held the urn in front of me and grinned. "Care for some? Feel free to refuse~"

I reluctantly took a piece, not wanting to hurt his feelings. The silver-haired man snatched a piece and snapped it into two with his teeth then plopped the other half into his mouth. I bit a tiny fraction of the cookie, and my eyes widened a bit. It was unexpectedly delicious. Not so rich, but delicious.

"Delicious, isn't it~?" The Undertaker said, as if reading my thoughts. He pushed my long, dark bangs out of my face and grinned. "Aren't those pretty azure eyes you have~ Why, you remind me of a certain boy... He had eyes that are exactly the same as yours~" He said with a light chuckle. "As a 15-year-old girl, you sure don't talk much... You remind me of my guests. They don't talk much too~"

I quickly saw that by 'guests', he meant corpses. I shuddered at the thought of being likened to a dead body. I scoffed lightly and said, "Say, um... Mister Undertaker... When will we-"

"Ah-ah-ah~" The Undertaker taunted as he placed his index finger on my lips. "No Mister Undertaker. Just Undertaker, without the formal prefix thingy... They're very troublesome, you see~"

I pushed his hand away from me. It wasn't particularly nice being touched with long, black talons like the Undertaker's. "Alright, Undertaker. So, when will we start 'training'?"

"Tomorrow, I presume~" He said, eyes scanning the bookshelf, supposedly looking for a certain volume to read. "The sun had gone to his resting place... and I believe you should, too."

I gulped. "Are you asking me to 'go die' or something...?"

"No~ I'm just implying that you need sleep." He chuckled, then gestured to a door half-hidden behind a black coffin. "My bedroom is just beyond~ that door. You can sleep on the bed~ either that or the floor. I'll join you later on, Melan~tha." He said as he continued looking for his book.

That time, I felt too tired to care that the Undertaker was saying that we were sharing a room. All I cared about was to get some sleep. Although I didn't like admitting it, I was sleepy.

Once I was in the room, I quickly threw my shoes to a corner and plopped down to a bed covered with grey sheets. It was soft, actually. I had expected it to be hard, seeing as it's the Undertaker's, but I suppose he knows what luxury is too. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was off to dreamland.

– End of flashback –

I yawned as I stretched my arms. I looked around and noticed that Undertaker wasn't in the room. I opened the door that led to the living room – if you can call that a living room – and found the said man right before my eyes. Undertaker was already up, dissecting a corpse for reasons I didn't know.

"Ah, good mor~ning Melantha," He greeted me casually. Have you processed everything that happened yesterday, hum~?" I nodded lazily. "You must be very sleepy... Go wash your face."

"I don't... bathroom..." I mumbled. What can I say? I wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Ah, that's right~ I didn't tell you where the bathroom is... There's a door in the far~ left corner of the bedroom – which, as you might have guessed, leads to the bathroom. Run along, now~"

I rubbed my eyes to prevent myself from falling asleep and went to find the bathroom door. It didn't take me long to find it, seeing as it was the only door located in the bedroom. I opened it to find a fairly spacey bathroom with a floor made of black ceramic. The sink was made of translucent grey glass.

Now that I noticed, the bedroom floor was also made of black ceramic tiles. The bed was soft, as I said, and the sheets were of fine linen cloth. The pillow was stuffed with feathers, too.

I mused at the luxury of the things. From outside, the place looks creepy. But as you get deeper inside, it gets more comfortable. 'Well... you can never judge a book from its cover.' I thought as I turned the tap and splashed some water to my face. I immediately felt refreshed and turned the tap off.

I used the long sleeves of my shirt to wipe off remaining water and went to see Undertaker at work. I was quite interested at what he was doing, despite what I had said to Melanie yesterday. He was still toying with the corpse and his autopsy tools, but quickly kept them away when he noticed me.

"Still sleepy, Melan~tha?" The silver-haired man asked. I shook my head. "Good, because we'll begin the training soon. But before that..." He paused for a while, then continued. "Change your clothes. You've been wearing the same attire for nearly two days. I'll wash it for you, so don't worry."

"But I don't have spare clothes." I said bluntly. "I can't change."

Undertaker stayed silent for a while. A few seconds later, his grin came back to his face, as if it was plastered to him for eternity. "Then you can borrow my clothes. Into the bedroom, now~"

My eyes widened. "Borrow your clothes? No offense, but are you nuts? I can't possibly use your robes as they are far too big for me. And no, I don't want to be covered only by sashes."

"Now that you mention it, you're right~" He said with a finger on his chin. He swung the door open and marched inside, grabbing the bed sheets at my surprise. I could see where this was going. "Since my current clothes won't fit for you... I suppose making you new clothes wouldn't hurt, tee hee~"

"Is that okay with you?" I asked, unsure. "It's a waste of good linen."

"Aw~ I can always get new ones from Earl Phantomhive... Anyway, come here for a sec. Have to take measurements y' know~" Without my acknowledgement, he whipped out a measuring tape out of nowhere and started measuring me. A few minutes later, he was done. "Wow, nice proportions~"

'Annoying pervert,' I thought while holding my chest defensively.

"No, I'm not a pervert, so don't you worry~" Undertaker chuckled darkly. I shivered and wondered if this man can actually read thoughts. "Now that we have your measurements~ I'll start working on the clothes. Don't bug me or they might come out weird later~" He shooed me out of the room with a grin.

And so I was forced to wait outside with nothing to do. I decided to sit on a random coffin and think about the type of deathscythe I'm going to summon. All deathgods have deathscythes – at least that's what my occult book said. I didn't want it to be a regular scythe, but I guess I had no choice.

Then I started wondering about the 'payment' my father mentioned yesterday. Undertaker didn't ask for any payment, as far as I remember. Why did father consider going to inner London first if the Undertaker's shop was way nearer? Was it the 'payment'? Was he supposed to get something in particular?

'But what?' I wondered. Food? Book? Medical supplies? Autopsy tools? Who knows. I could ask him myself if I wanted to, but it wasn't really that important, so I decided to ignore it.

"Melan~tha," came Undertaker's voice. "Your clothes are ready~"

I went into the bedroom to find Undertaker holding a grey, bishop-sleeved shirt and a long, pleated skirt that flowed down freely on one hand. It was black, like the cape he had on his other hand.

"Don't like it~?" He asked, grinning. "If not, I'll make you new ones~ but keep in mind that we need clothes that allow you to move freely. You don't want to be entangled in your own dress~"

"I like it," I said quickly. "I don't have much of a liking toward beautiful dresses that rich ladies wear. I think they're very troublesome, and I'm sure those ladies suffer from their corsets..." Then I clamped my hand over my mouth. I talked too much – I thought he must've labelled me talkative.

Unexpectedly, Undertaker laughed at the sentence. "True, that is very true! I personally think that the corsets they wear only hurt them. And yet~ they keep wearing them." He laughed again.

I couldn't hide the smile that crept to my face. It was funny, really, seeing a funeral director, out of all people, having a hysterical fit of laughter like that. "Say, where'd you get the black fabric?"

"I dyed the grey cloth with one of the paints I used to dye coffins~" He said with a smirk. "Don't you worry, Melantha~ I can assure you the paint isn't tainted with blood or bodily fluids."

I cringed at the morbid statement. Bloodied clothes didn't sound all that appealing to me. Nevertheless, I took the set of clothes from his hands. Undertaker gave another dreary laugh. "Change quickly, okay~? I'll go wait outside. Just come out whenever you're ready and we'll start training~"

The door closed behind him with a creek. 'That hinge needs oiling,' I thought to myself before stripping into nothing but my undergarments. Slowly, I slipped into the shirt and the skirt. Lastly, I flung the cape over my shoulders and connected both ends with the single white button on the garment.

There was a mirror nearby – which I had no idea was there before – so I decided to take a brief look of myself before my training starts. To tell the truth, I looked like a boy. The only feature that helped people from differentiating me with a guy was the wavy locks of raven hair that reached my waist.

'That and the long skirt,' I thought as I dusted the piece. I've been quite a tomboy since I was little. I remembered how the girls that live near our house would reject playing with me because I was too strong. Hey, it wasn't my fault if I can lift a crate at the age of 3. I was simply... gifted.

A series of knocks came. "Hello~ Melantha, are you done yet~?" Undertaker asked.

"I'm done," I answered hastily. "Just... give me a second, will you? Be there in a minute." I added as I ran to the corner where my ankle boots were and quickly stuck my feet into them. I scrambled to the door and opened it just to have it slammed onto Undertaker's face. I yelped in surprise as he fell.

"Goodness! I'm so sorry Undertaker!" I apologized as I helped him stand up.

"Nah~ it's okay, really," He said as he rubbed his forehead. "It wasn't all that bad."

"Are you sure? I mean, people say I'm abnormally strong..." I trailed off.

"No worries~ somebody I know has a gardener that's probably 100 times stronger than you," The man said with his typical grin. "He unintentionally uses that strength to destroy the whole garden~" He took a few beakers from a nearby shelf and continued, "I'll go make morning tea. You stay here, okay~?"

I nodded while thinking about the aforementioned gardener. Undertaker went to another door – that probably leads to the kitchen or the storeroom, whichever I didn't care – and disappeared. Training starts after morning tea, I guess, eventhough I didn't mind. I liked the tea he made.

Undertaker came back several minutes later with two beakers of light, golden liquid. It was different from the tea we had yesterday. The Rose-whatever-tea he served before was pale and brownish in colour. I took a beaker from his hand and tried a sip. The taste was very different. "Grapes..."

"Muscatel, actually~" Undertaker corrected me. "It's Himalayan Darjeeling tea."

The flavour was distinctive, delicate and subtle. It was, like the previous tea, top quality. I could tell from just a single drop. Other than the occult, I also had a fetish for tea. Since I was a little kid, I used to visit a small, unofficial library near my house to borrow books about tea, occult and snakes.

Yes, books about tea, the occult and snakes. The slithering creatures were my favourite among all other animals I know of. Their scales were very shiny and smooth, and I loved the way their fangs drilled into flesh with ease. To me, they were like a smaller variation of an elephant's tusks.

Go ahead and call me crazy, but that's the way I am. I just love snakes.

"Hey, Melan~tha," Undertaker called, bringing me back to reality. "You were spacing out. What is it? Could it be... you're homesick~?" I shook my head vigorously. There was no way I could be homesick if every of my day will be full of tea like this. "Aside from that, want more cookies~?"

I shook my head again. I was starting to be impatient. "When will you train me?"

"Whenever you feel ready, Melantha~" He said in a cheerful singsong voice.

"I believe I'm quite ready," I said as I set my beaker aside. "Can we start now?"

"Certainly~ we'll do it right away," Undertaker said with his eternal grin.

End of Chapter One

Author's Notes Section~

Please forgive all grammatical and spelling mistakes! I'm not an English (or American) person – visit my profile if you want to know where I come from – but I tried very hard to describe everything I had in my mind so that you readers can understand. Critics, flames, whatever-that-is are accepted. Please be honest with reviews.

If you want an illustration of Melantha, Melanie or Melinda, just give me your email address via PM and I'll send you a picture I made. I'm not that good in drawing, but I'm not bad either.

My updates may be slow, but I'll try my best to overcome my writer's block. Wish me luck!


End file.
